Forever
by Stefania1986
Summary: SwanQueen One Shot Versione alternativa dell'episodio 2x10 "Sì, anche se non poteva sperare in un lieto fine (non lei, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto), soprattutto con una come Emma Swan, almeno considerava un dato di fatto che lei le appartenesse"


Ambientazione: 2° stagione. Episodio 10.

La seguente OneShot è stata pubblicata anche su EFP e ha partecipato ad un contest, "Forever", sul sito web di "Terapia d'Urgenza"

\- Io le credo.

I suoi genitori la guardarono come se fosse matta. Emma aveva appena ascoltato ciò che Regina aveva da dire riguardo alla morte di Archie, della quale era sospettata; ed era sicura che ciò che lei sosteneva fosse la verità.

 _(...farò finta di essermelo dimenticato...)_

Ne era convinta. Al cento per cento. Non solo perché aveva guardato in fondo ai suoi occhi e non aveva visto menzogne. Ma anche perché Emma poteva benissimo fornirle un alibi.

 _(farò finta di essermelo dimenticato... fino alla prossima volta)_

E Regina, a sua volta, sapeva che la Salvatrice le credeva.

Non avrebbe mai potuto non crederle. Non dopo quello che era accaduto...

 _La sera prima..._

Regina aveva sorpreso persino se stessa.

Non solo perché aveva accettato l'invito di Emma ed era andata alla festa, ma anche perché l'aveva ringraziata.

Due volte.

Aveva detto 'grazie' proprio ad Emma, alla Salvatrice, alla persona che aveva detestato con tutte le sue forze. Aveva detto 'grazie' e si era scusata per averla aggredita in quel modo.

E quando quelle parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca, si era sentita invadere da uno strano, inspiegabile calore.

Sorrise, mentre camminava lentamente verso casa.

\- Regina!

Si voltò, trovandosi al cospetto di Emma. Di nuovo.

\- Sì? - Regina aggrottò la fronte.

\- Posso accompagnarti?

\- Come?

\- A casa, intendo.

\- Per quale motivo?

 _Già, per quale motivo?,_ si chiese Emma, costernata. E non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno per quale motivo stesse correndo per raggiungerla. Non era mica così lontana. Avrebbe potuto chiamarla per nome e poi avvicinarsi con calma. Molta calma.

Quando, dopo aver salutato Regina, si era girata, le mani affondate nelle tasche, per rientrare e tornare dagli altri, si era ritrovata a pensare a quella breve conversazione. E a battagliare con se stessa.

 _Beh?,_ aveva iniziato la sua testa.

 _Beh, cosa?_

 _Dove credi di andare?_

 _Torno dentro. C'è una festa._

 _Neanche per idea. Seguila. Vai con lei._

 _Cosa? No!_

 _Sì. Tanto tu vuoi andare con lei. Allora vai. Non comportarti da idiota._

 _No, io non voglio andare con lei._

 _Swan, anche Regina vuole che l'accompagni._

 _Davvero?_

 _È tanto semplice, Swan._

Gli occhi di Regina. Quel sorriso. L'ombra di sorriso che le aveva rivolto, andandosene.

Forse Regina desiderava sul serio essere fermata, essere accompagnata.

Un passo.

Due, tre, quattro.

No, alt.

Dietrofront.

\- Posso accompagnarti? - ripeté, adesso, rivolgendo un sorriso alla donna che la guardava, ammutolita.

Regina spostò lo sguardo altrove. - D'accordo.

Oh, era incredibile, lo sguardo di Regina. La sera aveva reso i suoi occhi più scuri di quanto non fossero. Ed erano occhi profondi. Erano laghi d'oscurità.

Come marchi a fuoco sulla pelle. Risucchianti.

Camminavano, vicine, in silenzio, ma senza toccarsi.

Regina avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa per riempire quel silenzio, ma i suoi sforzi furono vanificati dalla purezza cristallina degli occhi di Emma.

Cos'erano? Verdi? Azzurri?

 _Ma perché dovrebbe importarmi qualcosa dei suoi occhi?_

Ma le importava, invece. In quel momento, era importante.

 _Verdazzurri._

Sì. Erano un miscuglio di verde e azzurro.

Niente a che vedere con i suoi. Scuri. Eppure erano specchi, gli occhi di Emma. Per questo li evitava. Erano specchi e se guardava in quegli specchi vedeva se stessa. E più vedeva se stessa, più voleva fuggire. E più ne aveva paura, più l'idea di affondare nel suo sguardo di cristallo l'attirava.

Ecco perché l'aveva odiata. Anche per quei suoi occhi di cristallo. Occhi che le restituivano un'immagine che Regina non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, non così chiaramente.

Ed ora la sua casa.

La sua enorme casa vuota. Bianca. Numero 108.

Non avevano detto una parola.

\- Grazie. - biascicò Regina.

 _Oh, no. L'ho detto di nuovo._

\- Un altro grazie. Non riesco ad abituarmi. - rispose Emma, le mani di nuovo nelle tasche. Sorridendo.

\- Nemmeno io.

Pausa. Ancora. Molto lunga. Pochi passi che le separavano.

\- Bene. Sarà meglio che lei... ritorni alla sua festa. - disse Regina, rialzando le barriere e cercando di aumentare la distanza fra loro, usando la solita forma di cortesia. Iniziò a voltarsi per aprire la porta, anche se l'idea di entrare in casa la opprimeva.

 _Sì, sarà meglio perché si staranno domandando dove mi sono cacciata,_ pensò Emma.

 _NO, DOVE VAI, SWAN?!_

\- Regina...

\- Che cosa...? - cominciò.

Ma non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase. Emma coprì la distanza venutasi a creare e si prese ciò che voleva. La sua bocca.

Emma appoggiò le labbra contro le sue, le dischiuse appena e rimase così, ferma, respirando. Semplicemente respirando il suo fiato, che sentiva, tiepido, sulla lingua. Aspettando. Aspettando che Regina la respingesse, che l'allontanasse da sé, che la prendesse a pugni per aver osato fare una cosa simile. Aspettando una reazione qualsiasi.

 _Ti prego, respingimi, perché questa è una follia. È una cazzata. Non potrei, non dovrei nemmeno essere qua._

 _...Ti prego, non respingermi. Fammi restare così. Oppure lasciami entrare._

Sentì Regina muovere la bocca. Sulla sua. Prendere il suo labbro superiore, succhiarlo brevemente. Una cosa che le spedì un brivido lungo la schiena, mentre una fitta di piacere le contorceva il basso ventre.

Emma reagì, baciandola a sua volta. Afferrò tra le labbra il labbro inferiore di Regina, lo morse leggermente, lo succhiò proprio come aveva fatto lei un attimo prima. Sentendola gemere, ripeté il gesto. Lo succhiò di nuovo, più forte, più a lungo. Vi passò la punta della lingua, che poi andò a seguire quel segno, quella piccola cicatrice che Regina aveva sul labbro superiore.

\- Ah... Cosa stai facendo? - chiese ad Emma, ancora sconvolta, sbarrando gli occhi, respirando affannosamente.

\- Ti sto baciando.

\- Questo lo vedo...

\- Era da un po' che volevo farlo... - Anche il respiro di Emma era un affanno.

\- Cosa? Baciarmi?

\- Succhiarti le labbra.

\- Non hai un minimo di decenza.

\- E' colpa tua.

\- Oh... sì?

\- Posso farlo di nuovo?

\- No.

Emma la baciò ancora. Brevemente. Poi i denti mordicchiarono le labbra. Tutte e due. Succhiò un'altra volta. Con vigore. Forse le fece male, ma quell'attimo di dolore si confuse con il piacere.

Regina era stordita. Inebriata. Furiosa perché Emma l'aveva baciata anche se le aveva detto di non farlo. Presa dalla frenesia, le offrì la lingua, spinse la sua bocca ad aprirsi per lei, vi affondò dentro, accompagnando l'atto con un gemito soffocato. In un attimo, la lingua di Emma si intrecciò alla sua, la seguì. A lungo.

Staccandosi, Emma le strappò un rantolo di protesta.

Regina si rese conto che erano fuori, all'aperto e anche se non c'era nessuno in giro, non aveva la minima intenzione di restare davanti alla porta di casa a baciare lo sceriffo di Storybrooke, nonché figlia di Biancaneve e di quell'idiota del Principe Azzurro.

La trascinò in casa.

Nel toglierle i vestiti, non aveva usato alcuna delicatezza.

Ma ora che erano sotto le lenzuola, con i corpi che si lambivano, Emma sentiva il bisogno di dirle qualcosa.

\- Sei dannatamente bella.

Regina spalancò gli occhi, incredula. Non ricordava più quand'era stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno si era rivolto a lei con quel tono.

Così intenso.

Non rispose, ma colmò lo spazio che le separava e toccò il corpo di Emma con il suo. Chiuse subito gli occhi, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle con un braccio, e premette il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. Iniziò a baciarglielo, a morderlo leggermente. La sua bocca tracciò una scia rovente fino alla clavicola, poi giù lungo il braccio, fino all'incavo del gomito. Poi risalì e baciò la gola, il punto in cui essa si congiungeva col petto. Soddisfatta di sentirla gemere.

\- Regina... - mormorò Emma.

\- Ssh. Questo è quello che ho sempre voluto fare io.

\- Avermi nel tuo letto?

\- Vederti soccombere.

\- Oh... Soccombere? Davvero?

\- Sì...

\- Stai soccombendo anche tu, Regina.

\- Silenzio.

Emma fece silenzio, ma le mise una mano in mezzo alle gambe, una carezza improvvisa, decisa e pressante. Regina si inarcò, incapace di controllare il grido strozzato che fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca. Emma catturò le sue labbra, mentre con le dita si prendeva cura della sua intimità; la baciò per qualche istante e poi sorrise, spostando la mano sul suo fianco.

Regina ne voleva ancora. Voleva tutto. Doveva essere tutto suo.

Si avvicinò di nuovo a lei, affondò il viso nei capelli biondi, inspirò per assorbirne il profumo.

\- Emma... - La bocca tra collo e spalla, ancora sulla clavicola, una mano tra le scapole. - Emma...

\- Ti piace il mio nome, allora.

\- E il tuo profumo.

\- Ti piace il mio profumo?

\- Sì. Non so che profumo sia, ma mi piace. Credo che tu debba usarlo più spesso.

\- Oh, grazie del consiglio, Maestà.

\- E' un piacere.

\- No... - Emma fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena di Regina, fino all'osso sacro, attirandosela di più addosso. Respirando a fatica. E con il cuore che accelerava brutalmente nel petto. - Ecco cosa intendo io per 'piacere'.

Si strusciò contro di lei, mosse i fianchi contro il suo bacino, tenendola ferma, incuneando il viso nel suo collo. Regina pensò che sarebbe diventata pazza se Emma non avesse saziato la sua voglia adesso, immediatamente.

Ma Emma continuò a torturarla. Continuò a strusciarsi ancora per un po', poi si sistemò sopra di lei, facendo in modo che i corpi aderissero bene. La baciò, con passione, con una determinazione che la lasciò quasi senza fiato e infine si sollevò, mettendosi a cavalcioni, quelle onde bionde che le ricadevano sul viso, scompostamente.

Regina l'ammirò in tutta la sua interezza. Le posò una mano sul ventre e risalì, arrivando in mezzo ai seni, in una carezza che Emma trovò bruciante. Le mani di Regina si chiusero sui seni, strinsero, sentì i capezzoli duri sotto i palmi. Si sollevò a sua volta e la prese tra le braccia, appoggiando il volto sul suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi, ignorando una vocina interiore che le diceva che doveva fermarsi, che doveva farlo ora, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Non poteva più fermarsi. Era troppo oltre.

Emma le infilò le dita nei capelli, tenendola stretta.

Fu il dopo a spaventarla.

Erano anni che Regina non provava un piacere così intenso. Erano anni che non provava un'attrazione così forte per qualcuno.

Dio, i suoi occhi, la bocca sulla sua, la lingua affondata dentro di lei, il suo corpo premuto tra lei e il materasso, le gambe di Emma che si muovevano tra le sue, attorcigliandosi, le sue mani ovunque... un vuoto improvviso che si spalancava nello stomaco e qualcosa di ardente che scavava i lombi.

Ma adesso, vedendo Emma che si rivestiva, un indumento dopo l'altro, ebbe paura: ebbe paura che lei volesse andarsene e lasciarla da sola in quella casa. Di nuovo. Ed ebbe paura che lei volesse restare.

Non poteva restare. Doveva mandarla via.

E non voleva rimanere sola. Sola come sempre.

\- Emma.

\- Mh?

\- Stai... andando via?

\- Devo tornare a casa. Si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto.

Già. Giusto. La festa.

\- Emma.

\- Non ti ho mai sentita pronunciare il mio nome così tante volte in una sola sera. - La vide sorridere. Si voltò.

Regina era tesa. La sua espressione tradiva la sua ansia. - Devi promettermi una cosa.

\- Che cosa?

\- Che te lo dimenticherai.

L'aveva detto. E aveva sentito il suo cuore stringersi in una terribile, gelida morsa.

\- No - rispose Emma.

\- Cosa?

\- No. Dimenticarlo no. Posso prometterti... che farò finta di essermelo dimenticato quando saremo in pubblico. Farò finta di essermelo dimenticato... fino alla prossima volta.

\- La... prossima volta?

\- La prossima volta.

Si alzò dal letto, la Salvatrice. Si ravviò i capelli, passandoci le dita.

Regina rimase in silenzio, a pensare per qualche momento, il volto abbassato, gli occhi scuriti dalle ciglia e da una ciocca di capelli.

Emma la trovò... naturalmente bella.

\- Tu mi appartieni. - le disse Regina.

\- Prego?

\- Tu sei mia, Emma. Mi appartieni, ormai.

Sì, anche se non poteva sperare in un lieto fine (non lei, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto), soprattutto con una come Emma Swan, almeno considerava un dato di fatto che lei le appartenesse. Dopo quello che era successo in quel letto, Emma le apparteneva. E non avrebbe concesso a nessuno di toccare qualcosa di suo.

\- Appartenere? - Sorrise, di nuovo. Sembrava si prendesse gioco di lei.

\- Sì.

Tornò seria. I suoi occhi verdazzurri scavarono in fondo ai suoi. - Fino a quando?

\- Fino a quando vorrò.

Emma allungò una mano. Regina la prese.

\- Anche tu, Regina.

\- Cosa?

\- Anche tu. Mi appartieni.

Regina provò rabbia per quella replica. Provò rabbia perché sentiva che era vero. Poco prima le era appartenuta totalmente.

\- Fino a quando? – replicò Regina.

Emma si protese ad afferrarle il mento, per poterle succhiare il labbro superiore. Quello con la cicatrice. La dannata cicatrice terribilmente sexy.

Regina mugolò di piacere.

\- Per sempre? – E sembrava una domanda, quella di Emma. Ma lei sorrideva.

\- Per sempre.


End file.
